ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Vacationing Ghosts
The Vacationing Ghosts appear to be from a different dimension. They all came out of the lamp when the Genie told them the coast was clear. History When the Genie saw the coast was clear, he prompted seven Vacationing Ghosts to leave the lamp which acted as an interdimensional gate.Genie (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Genie" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:58-07:04). Time Life Entertainment. Genie says: "Brothers and sisters, the gateway is open and vacation begins!"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Genie" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:57-18:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Somewhere, somehow, an interdimensional gate has been opened between the Spirit World and our own."Genie (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Genie" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:34-19:42). Time Life Entertainment. Genie says: "I lied. I had to keep you busy while my fellow spirits escaped from our own dreary dimension into Fun City!" Many went to the airport to have fun, which in turn the Ghostbusters were called in to deal with them. While away, The Genie let out a whole slew of ghosts. Many also went to the airport. At the airport the Ghostbusters encountered a large batch of them in a locker room. From there they followed the ghosts to baggage handling, which the ghost got inside baggage and suitcases. The Ghostbusters followed the readings to an airplane. On the airplane, ghosts had taken over as pilots. The plane was out of control with ghosts causing all sorts of disturbances with passengers. The Ghostbusters finally had enough and went to get the ghosts in the pilot box. They had fled, leaving the plane with no pilot. Ghosts could be seen parachuting out of the plane, landing all over Manhattan. After the Ghostbusters were back on the ground at the airport, Winston bought a newspaper which described the ghosts going to all the vacation spots. The Ghostbusters head back to the Firehouse, only to find a paranormal event happening. Egon used the Ecto Goggles and saw that the Containment Unit was not the source of the leak and instead it was the lamp. They needed to seal it shut or the flow would become too powerful to stop.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Genie" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:02-18:07). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Unless we find it and seal it shut, the flow of energy will soon become too powerful to stop." They rigged traps to make the lamp into a trap itself, and then suck in the ghosts, taking them back to they dimension.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Genie" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:52-20:00). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "By combining the power our our portable Ecto Traps, we may be able to reverse the polarity of that lamp. Turn it into one big trap that sucks all the ghosts back into their own world!" The lamp at the end blew up sealing them in they dimension. It is unlikely all the ghosts went back. Many are most likely still at large after the lamp blew up. List of Ghosts *One eyed Humanoid *Gum-mouth *Mantas ghost Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Janine's Genie" References Gallery Collages VacationingGhostsinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png VacationingGhostsinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png VacationingGhostsinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage3.png VacationingGhostsinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage4.png Primary Canon VacationingGhosts42.png| VacationingGhosts01.png| VacationingGhosts02.png| VacationingGhosts03.png| VacationingGhosts04.png| VacationingGhosts05.png| VacationingGhosts06.png| VacationingGhosts07.png| VacationingGhosts08.png| VacationingGhosts09.png| VacationingGhosts10.png| VacationingGhosts11.png| VacationingGhosts12.png| VacationingGhosts13.png| VacationingGhosts14.png| VacationingGhosts15.png| VacationingGhosts16.png| VacationingGhosts17.png| VacationingGhosts18.png| VacationingGhosts19.png| VacationingGhosts20.png| VacationingGhosts21.png| VacationingGhosts22.png| VacationingGhosts23.png| VacationingGhosts24.png| VacationingGhosts25.png| VacationingGhosts26.png| VacationingGhosts27.png| VacationingGhosts28.png| VacationingGhosts29.png| VacationingGhosts30.png| VacationingGhosts31.png| VacationingGhosts32.png| VacationingGhosts33.png| VacationingGhosts34.png| VacationingGhosts35.png| VacationingGhosts36.png| VacationingGhosts37.png| VacationingGhosts38.png| VacationingGhosts39.png| VacationingGhosts40.png| VacationingGhosts41.png| Category:RGB Characters Category:Ghosts